


Mostly Void, Partiality Stars

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deities, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Napping, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Recovered Memories, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: What if it was all a dream?Ranboo looked down at his hands, the endstone still under his finger nails.It wasn't a dream.That was scarier than what he saw there.(basically Ranboo goes to the end and realizes he might be more than the forgetful enderman hybrid people saw him as)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & DreamXD, Ranboo & Ender dragon, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Mostly Void, Partiality Stars

**Author's Note:**

> what do i tag???? am??? very??? confused???  
> pls tell me lmao
> 
> anyways pls enjoy!!! mwahs!!/p

Ranboo groaned, everything ached, he could feel his hands and legs pulsating, he stretched his legs out and heard them crack. Ranboo sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Ranboo put his hands on what was supposed to be a soft blanket from Philza Minecraft himself. Ranboo's eyes snapped open, whipping his head around and seeing a place he was not familiar with.

Ranboo jumped up, spinning around to take in the pitch black skies and white-yellowish ground. Everything felt so, so at home as he spotted a group of endermen, all staring at him. The group moved towards him, Ranboo prepared himself, shaking his hands as he thought what to say. 

The endermen garbled at him, seeing Ranboo's confused fa ce, one of them stepped forward.

"You do not speak enderian?" They asked, bending down and letting out a hum as Ranboo nodded, "But you are here, she must want to see you," The enderman stood to their full height, holding a hand out to Ranboo. Ranboo took it, passing through the group and picking up some words.

"He's so tiny,"  
"baby-"  
"Our lady- him?"  
"Why is he white?"

Ranboo held back a snort as the taller enderman lead him to a bedrock fountain structure, pushing him to the ground. Ranboo sat cross legged, tapping his hands on his legs as the older Enderman stepped up to the bedrock fountain, stepping in and disappearing. Ranboo looked around, the anxiety melted away, he took this time to look around.

There were big pillars made of obsidian in a circle around the bedrock fountain, the sky was dark, Ranboo would see bright purple in the sky flicker on and off. There were a few groups of endermen, teleporting around before eventually leaving. If Ranboo squinted he could see smaller bedrock structures, the tiniest sliver of purples, blues, and reds between blocks of sculpted bedrocks. Ranboo sat back, fiddling with the surprisingly warm endstone- how does he know that? Ranboo shook his head, pushing into it, pulling his hand back with nothing on it.

Ranboo jumped as the enderman came back, bending down and garbling at him. The enderman didn't say anything in common, running his hands through Ranboo's messy hair, his sharp nails scratching at his scalp. Ranboo let out a small garble, leaning into the other's hands until he pulled away, standing back up.

"Our Lady will come down and speak to you," The enderman spoke slowly, turning his head towards his group, "Good luck, little one," The enderman teleported away, leaving Ranboo on the ground. 

Ranboo waited silently, it was about 30 minutes later when Ranboo heard the flapping of wings above, it was comforting in a weird way, and reminded him of Phil. Ranboo let his eyes flutter close, a gust of wind almost blew him back, when he opened them, he was staring into purple eyes…

oh and a fucking dragon.

Ranboo didn't run, she felt familiar as she nudged at him, stepping from her pedestal to lean down, helping Ranboo climb on her. The dragon took off, Ranboo felt oddly safe as he looked down at the void and passing land. The rushing wind blew through his hair, messing up the enderman's work.

Sooner or later, they landed on a tiny island with a strangely built house, materials from the overworld stacked to be in the shape of Techno's house. Ranboo looked up to the dragon, she laid down, nudging Ranboo around until she was curled around him. Ranboo cuddled into her, she huffed, air blowing over Ranboo.

"And your back," came her soft voice, nuzzling into Ranboo, "We missed you greatly, I'm glad DreamXD let you back in," she said slowly, she placed her head on top of Ranboo, purring. Ranboo let his eyes closed, he felt more relaxed than he had in months since stumbling into the smp.

Ranboo woke up with a start, the dragon was nudging him, helping him towards the house.

"I'll be back, Little one," she huffed, getting ready to fly off, "You stay safe," Ranboo falls back as she took off, dust blowing up around her.

Then Ranboo was alone.

Ranboo walked into the house, looking around. It had the same layout as Techno's house, Ranboo could practically imagine Phil and Techno around the house, Ranboo climbed over the couch and fell into it, wrapping himself up in a makeshift blanket.  
Ranboo couldn't fall back asleep, instead, he started to think back to the smp, wondered if anyone knew he was missing, if anyone cared. Ranboo opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them.

What he wasn't expecting was Dream's mask in his face - not really, it had XD painted over it instead of the original smiley face. Ranboo breathed out as they cupped his face, Ranboo could hear them talk but it appeared in front of them, like subtitles.

Ranboo doesn't know what subtitles are.

DreamXD laughed gently, the symbols slowly turned to words, "H3ll0! 1ve com3 to check on you!" the words evened out to something Ranboo could understand, "You were supposed to c0me back way earlier! Don't want people to come and-" the words cut out but Ranboo could guess, DreamXD let out a soft laugh, helping Ranboo sit up.

"L3t's g3t y0u h0me!" DreamXD picked up Ranboo, leading him out the house and to the edge of the island, "I doubt Ms. keithette will mind if I take you," They stepped forward, Ranboo expected to see them fall off but they didn't, it was like there was an invisible path of barrier blocks as DreamXD tugged him forward.

Ranboo took a deep breath, looking down at the endless void, for the first time while he was here, his brain spoke up. What if this wasn't real? Maybe he's hallucinating or something, like with the prison.

"Y0u think s0oo loudly," DreamXD stated, huffing gently, "Your here and fine, of course this is real," they said matter of factly, "You've been here before, sucks you can't remember," silence fell over them, Ranboo nodded, reassuring himself over and over again as they walked down the path.

"I'm glad I guard the end," DreamXD's voice was soft, the subtitles appearing behind them, "I've always preferred it-" their voice cut out, the subtitles went grayed out and back to symbols. DreamXD came to a stop, the words fell and shattered to the void. Ranboo sniffled as he waited for DreamXD to speak, he could only hear his own breathing mixed with DreamXD's clothing rustling, now that Ranboo looked, he couldn't see any feet holding them up.

"We're all tiny specks in this vast universe, but when we are here, we shine brightly." A loud pulsating sound surrounded them, Ranboo getting closer to DreamXD, they squeezed Ranboo's hand reassuring before everything went quiet.

"Do you hear that Ranboo," It didn't sound like DreamXD anymore, sounded like a thousand people talking, "It wants you, It can't get you, not when I'm here," DreamXD took a step forward before shooting off, Ranboo doesn't think his feet ever touch the bridge. They saw the mainland, the dragon was back, breathing sparks of purples into the bedrock fountain.

Ranboo looked behind him as they touched endstone, seeing a big mass of white, what Ranboo couldn't see was just how big it was.  
From far away it looked small, spinning towards them slowly but up close, it was huge and glass like, if you looked close enough you could see structures of white and greys, the only color is green grass and rusty swings.

It was magnificent.

Ranboo tried to take a breath as the two communicated quickly, neither of their voices coming through as DreamXD pushed him towards a portal. Ranboo looked at them confused, the dragon bowed her head to look at Ranboo properly.

"I hope you remember this time," She nudged Ranboo into the portal then, it was nothing.

Until it was something.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a day,,, if you have questions leave them below!!
> 
> but basically the inbetween is just a plane of existence hunting Ranboo down because he's it's missing peice, DreamXD and the ender dragon are basically his protecters, The Inbetween can only get to Ranboo while he's in the end
> 
> :)  
> (also comment and maybe leave a kudos okay)  
> :)


End file.
